On Fire
by EroticFriendFictions
Summary: Scenarios from the episodes and the comics reimagined as encounters between an older Tina and Jimmy Jr. Plus some additional ficlets. T/JJ lemon collection.
1. Midday Run

**Midday Run**

* * *

Jimmy Junior glanced at his watch as he ran down the halls, cursing under his breath as he saw how late he was. His teacher was going to kill him-

"Hold it!"

-If the hall monitor didn't get to him first.

He skidded to a halt and turned around to see Tina in her orange vest standing with her arms crossed in the center of the hall.

"Do you have a hall pass?" she asked him. He sighed.

"No, I'm late. Can you just let me go?" Tina shook her head and pulled out her citation notebook.

"Late for class and running in the halls," she tisked. "Those are some pretty serious violations, Jimmy Junior. I hate to send you and your beautiful butt to detention, but as hall monitor it is my duty." She started writing him up.

"Wait!" He reached out and grasped her arm, stopping her from writing further. She looked up at him in annoyance. "Isn't there any way you could make an exception? I'll do anything?"

His eyes bore into hers, and she raised one eyebrow. "Anything?"

* * *

Jimmy Junior's back slammed into the wall inside the janitor's closet, his lips attached to Tina's in a heated kiss. Her hands tugged at his clothes.

"Tina?" he panted, feeling her lips trail down to his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be so late." He didn't know why he was thinking about that right now. She had pushed his vest off of his shoulders and now her fingers were playing along the hem of his shirt. Tina pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

"Don't worry about that," she whispered against his mouth. "I can get you out of it."

"Mmm, okay." She was grinding against him ever so slightly-clearly she had noticed how excited he was-and it was just so easy to surrender. Tina gave him another quick kiss before she parted from him, just enough to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. She was about to give her own clothes the same treatment, until he spoke up.

"Keep the vest on."

She paused for a minute in surprise before smirking.

"Whatever you say," she said, turning away to strip down. When she turned back to him, she was bare save for that bright orange vest. That bright orange vest that did virtually nothing to conceal her hardened nipples.

He worked desperately to undo his fly, his fingers fumbling with the button. His heart thudded hard in his chest as she reached forward to help him, yanking down until his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He nearly tripped in his eagerness to step out of them and pull her into his arms.

He turned them around, trapping Tina between himself and the wall and biting at her neck. Her hands trailed down his back until they reached his ass and squeezed.

"Time to work off that detention," she whispered into his ear. One of her hands wrapped around his cock and gave him a couple strokes. "It won't be easy, but I think you're up for it."

He groaned, and lifted her up. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then, with some minor difficulty, he thrust into her, both of them gasping and moaning.

It didn't take long before they found a rhythm. He pressed her hard against the wall, his breathing becoming ragged with effort. She raked her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Jimmy, yes," she encouraged him. "Oh god."

Her voice sent a jolt of arousal straight through him and his thrusts became more insistent. After another minute or so, the pressure between them became unbearable, and with a strangled cry Tina reached her release, her muscles clamping down on him, bringing forth his own orgasm in turn.

Slowly, they drifted back to awareness, and he helped her down, leaning into her for stability once she was standing again.

"What do you think?" he asked, still panting, his head resting on her shoulder. "Am I pardoned?" She pulled away from him and straightened her vest, which fell open and nearly off of her shoulders in their excitement. Reaching into the pocket for her notebook, she torn out the page where she had begun to write him up and crumpled it into a ball.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time," she told him. Her voice was stern again, like it was when she first approached him in the hall, but there was a glint in her eyes and he could see the corners of her mouth twitching. She started pulling her clothes back on.

"I won't let it happen again," he said, following suit and grabbing his clothes. She hummed in response, and he caught her eye once more and smirked.

"Or maybe I will."


	2. A Private Moment

**A Private Moment**

* * *

Jimmy Junior woke up sweating, groaning, an aching throb between his legs.

It was happening again. He was dreaming about Tina. It was happening all too often.

He didn't like to admit it, but he wanted her. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything else before, and it scared him. He tried to shove those feelings aside, but they always came raging back. Just like this.

He wanted to know what she would feel like. What would it be like to run his fingertips along her bare skin? Would she stay smooth and soft or would she prickle with goose bumps? How would the curves of her body fit against him as he lay on top of her? Would she caress his hair and back tenderly as they moved together, or would she bite and claw at him with blind passion?

He reached down and started stroking himself, groaning again. What would it be like to have her hand wrapped around him instead? Or her mouth? What would it feel like to slip inside her, to be cradled between her legs?

No one knew he thought about her like this. Not even Zeke. He was too embarrassed to ever say anything. He wasn't sure if it was something he could ever talk about with anyone. But the truth was, if Tina ever asked him, he'd be more than willing to go all the way with her.

He had thought up hundreds of scenarios for how it could happen. In his room. In hers. In either of their restaurants. In an empty classroom after school. On the nude beach at midnight. That was one of his favorites. How beautiful she would look dressed only in moonlight. How they could thrust to the rhythm of the crashing waves. How good the cool night breeze would feel against their hot, sweaty skin.

"Godddd..." he moaned out, starting to pump faster.

He needed her. He needed her wound tightly around him, clinging to him, squeezing him. He needed her hands in his hair and his face in her breasts and their mouths full of each other. He needed her shaking in his embrace, his name in her moan, their chests heaving together. He needed it, he needed it, he needed it.

He came then, his body going rigid before going completely lax, her name spilling from his lips. His eyes had been squeezed shut, but now they slowly drifted open. He blinked and stared at the ceiling, a small frown forming. It always so disappointing once it was over and he was left alone and wet in his bed.

As he cleaned himself up, he wondered if maybe he should say something to her. Ask her out again, like he used to sometimes do when he was younger and didn't care as much about what she thought of him. Now there was all this pressure. He felt nervous just thinking about it. Taking her out on a date and thinking these thoughts about her the whole time, would he even be able to function? What would she say if she found out?

He didn't know. But sometimes, in the middle of class, he would look over at her and she would already be looking back at him. And before she'd turn away, he'd catch her eye, and he could swear that she was thinking some of the same things about him. And sometimes that made him think it could be worth a shot.


	3. Speakeasy Rider

**Speakeasy Rider**

* * *

The first time she saw him in the stands watching her practice, she almost swerved off the track. Jimmy Junior was the last person she expected to see there. How did he even know to come? Had Louise sent him, hoping to distract her? That was a distinct possibility. The joke was on her, though, because under her almost-boyfriend's watch, Tina performed better than ever before. Despite that first slip-up, she knew how to strut her stuff when she needed to. Even Sasha couldn't argue with those results.

Still, even though he showed up to watch her practice four days in a row, when she invited him to a late practice run the night before the Kingshead Island Grand Prix, she didn't really think he would be there. The thought of actually having him alone with her at the track, just the two of them and the moonlight, seemed too perfect to actually be possible. And yet there he was, leaning against the fence with the stopwatch, timing her laps since no one else was there to do it.

"Great run, Tina!" he told her, after she pulled over and climbed out of the kart. He watched as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Thanks," she answered, blushing lightly. She was so taken by the way he smiled at her, she forgot to ask him what her time was. "Want to help me put the kart away?"

* * *

The next thing she knew, Jimmy Junior had her pinned to the hood of the kart and their lips were locked together in a fiery kiss. Their tongues slid against each other and she couldn't even remember how they got in that position, but damn if it didn't feel right. The weight of him on top of her, the taste of his mouth, the soft sound of his groan as she pulled away to nibble at his ear, it was exactly what she wanted.

"You know, Sasha says your my good luck charm," she whispered to him as she rolled his earlobe between her teeth. "But I think you're the one who's about to get lucky."

He groaned louder at that and turned to catch her lips in another passionate kiss, beginning to grind himself against her. She was still wearing her racing suit over her normal clothes and he had on a light jacket over his regular outfit and suddenly it felt like there were entirely too many layers between them. He moved to shed his jacket and vest and she unzipped her suit and they were that much closer. Her hands roamed over his back as he leaned in to suck on her neck.

"Tina," he whispered her name against her skin, his voice soft and filled with longing, almost reverent. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Jimmy," she breathed out in return, her hands coming down to rest on his butt. His teeth grazed her skin harder and his fingers moved under her shirt while his hips bucked against hers, making her gasp. She urgently pulled at the waistband of his pants, trying to yank them down without bothering to undo his fly.

A few more seconds, and the remains of their clothes were scattered on the garage floor, forgotten. The kart wasn't exactly comfortable and her skin stuck to the surface, but the way his hands kneaded her breasts and the way he rubbed his erection against her made it all bearable. She dragged her nails down his back.

"I need you," she told him, and that was all the invitation he needed. Carefully, he moved between her legs and thrust into her, moaning along as she did.

They started slow but soon sped up, the fast pace fitting for the location, not that either of them were thinking about that. They were too full of each other. Her hands squeezed his ass while his mouth found hers again, his body leaning into hers heavily.

It only took a few more hard thrusts before he lost it, crying out her name as his orgasm hit, and that was all that was needed to bring her there as well.

The two of them held their positions as they panted, trying to recover. Jimmy Junior pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Will you come watch me race on Kingshead Island tomorrow?" she asked him after she caught her breath. He still hadn't moved off of her and she idly played with the hair at the nape of his neck while she waited for him to respond. Slowly, he lifted his head up to look at her.

"I can't," he told her, wincing slightly. "Dad has me bussing tables all day, and he'll kill me if I try to leave again." Tina sighed.

"That's okay," she said, frowning. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You don't need me there, you'll win for sure," he reassured her.

"And then we'll celebrate afterwards?" she asked, her arms tightening around him in a hug.

"Of course," he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Win or lose-but most likely win-you and I will celebrate together."

"Good!" She grinned up at him and he grinned down at her before they both got up and started preparing to head home for the night. Tina had a big day ahead of her, and she needed to rest if she wanted to beat Louise, but with the way Jimmy Junior held her hand and walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight, she felt like she had already won.


	4. Hands-On Learning

**Hands-On Learning**

* * *

The classroom was dark, the only light coming from the TV positioned at the front of the room. It was day one of a week-long sex-ed session, and they were about ten minutes into an outdated video covering the basics of puberty.

Jimmy Junior squirmed in his seat. On the screen were clinical diagrams. Zeke elbowed him in the side when they showed a drawing of the female body.

"She's got nice boobs," he whispered. Jimmy Junior gave a strained laugh and tried to shift farther away from his friend.

Jimmy Junior was already well into the throes of puberty himself, and unfortunately for him, just hearing the topic of sex discussed on the tape was having its effect. He averted his eyes and tried to zone out, but it didn't help that the teacher hadn't separated the boys and girls into different rooms yet. Everyone had scooted their desks close together towards the front to try to get a better view of the small screen. Tina was seated just to the other side of him, and in trying to get away from Zeke, he moved even closer to her. He forced his breathing into a slow and rhythmic pattern, trying to ease his racing pulse, but he was close enough to catch the scent of her hair and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. He groaned inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. His eyes popped wide open.

Tina. Tina's hand. Tina's hand on his thigh.

Jimmy Junior turned to look at her, but her eyes were glued to the TV. What was she doing? Was this supposed to calm him down? It wasn't working. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribcage and he was sweating all over.

It was moving. Oh god, her hand was moving. Slowing stroking his thigh. Up and down. Up and down. He sat rigid and still, watching as it got closer and closer, moving farther up his leg with every rub. He tried to make eye contact with her again, and this time she did look back, giving him a quick wink before turning away again. He swallowed thickly.

Dear god.

She was there. Her hand was there. On him. On his crotch. Squeezing. He whimpered involuntarily. This was wrong. This was so wrong. They were in class. But he couldn't stop her. It felt so good. Her hand running over his bulge, teasing him over his clothes. God, it was hot. He didn't want to get caught, but he didn't want it to end either.

He tried to follow her lead. Eyes to the front, make it look like you're paying attention. Nothing strange going on here. Nope nope nope.

She squeezed him again and he almost wasn't able to stop himself from moaning. He turned to her again and she was looking at him out of the corners of her eyes. A small smirk on her face. And she did it again.

He realized he was in trouble right then, but it was already too late to stop it. He came hard, a groan escaping from his throat. Tina pulled her hand back and looked at him with wide eyes, like she didn't know that that would happen. And maybe she didn't. Maybe she had no idea how aroused she made him, how tightly wound he had been. He stared back at her, not really sure what he was feeling. He had loved every minute of that, and hell, he wanted to go again, but now he had a mess to take care of and he wasn't sure how to do it without the whole class thinking he came from watching a sex ed video.

When the bell rang and the lights turned back on, Tina and Jimmy Junior hung back while everyone else filed out of the room. Zeke offered him a quick goodbye as he headed off. Thankfully they didn't have their next class together.

"I'm sorry-" Tina started.

"Don't be," he interrupted her quickly. "That was amazing." He blushed hard and she grinned hugely at him.

His attention turned back to his lap. "Can you, uh, help me?" He was almost too embarrassed to ask, but she nodded instantly. Together they moved out out into the hall, him with his backpack held in front of him and her following right behind. There was only one class left for the day. Hopefully no one would ask him why he was wearing his gym shorts.


	5. Jungle Tina

**Jungle Tina**

* * *

Tina pulled away from the kiss suddenly, and Jimmy Junior's eyes popped open. He immediately leaned into her again, but she took a step back, her hands still in his.

"Tina?"

"Come on, I want to show you something," she told him, pulling him along. Jimmy Junior allowed himself to be led farther into the depths of the jungle. He stumbled along on the unfamiliar ground, jumping a little whenever a startled bird or monkey cried out as they went past. He'd adventured in jungles before, of course, but never one as wild and remote as this. Tina turned back to look at him.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I'll protect you." He blushed and looked away, recognizing his own words repeated back to him. She just tugged him harder and kept moving.

Finally the dense jungle gave way to softer, rolling grasses and ferns edging a pool fed by a large waterfall. The sun was just beginning to set behind the cliff face where the water tumbled down. Jungle flowers dipped and swayed in the breeze all around them. Jimmy Junior's eyes went wide as he took in the scene.

"It's beautiful here," he whispered, turning back to Tina. Her eyes lit up and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she pulled him along again, bringing him to a shallow dip in the ground near the pool. She sat down in the grass and he followed suit.

"Will you really stay?" she asked him after they settled in.

"As long as you'll have me," he answered.

Instead of responding, she scooted closer to him and initiated another kiss. Their mouths worked against each other hungrily, their tongues meshing together. She held his face in her hands, keeping his head in place as she drank him in. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her body into his. A moan escaped from her.

Tina started kissing down along his jaw and neck. His heart pounded wildly and he gasped as he felt her teeth scraping against his sensitive skin. He suddenly felt hot and flushed, and he moved to take off his holster and untie his bandana. She helped speed the process along, tugging at his clothes until buttons popped off and he was bare from the waist up.

And they were kissing again, her body crushed against his bare chest. Her hands roamed all over his skin and he whimpered into her mouth.

Tina knew where this was headed. She could feel his body responding to her advances, his arousal growing more and more obvious by the second, and it sent a thrill down her spine. He wanted her. She wanted him too. Blood surged in her veins and her skin tingled and ached for his touch.

She separated from him, ignoring his groan of protest, and pulled off the leopard pelts she was using to cover herself. His eyes raked over her body as she lay back, arching in the grass and offering herself to him.

"Mate with me, Jimmy Junior," she begged. "Please. Make me yours."

He moved slow, agonizingly slow, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants with care. It was making Tina mad with lust, but the truth was he didn't want to move too fast. He wanted to savor the moment with her. It felt like forever before he moved overtop of her.

She was used to the mating habits of the jungle creatures, she had observed them many times before. How the male would mount the female as soon as he could and pound away while she yowled. It was what she had come to expect, and so she was unprepared for Jimmy Junior's gentleness. He held himself above her, skin barely brushing skin, while he showered her with soft kisses and caressed her with his fingertips.

"Jimmy," she breathed out his name. She was trembling beneath him, filled with longing. Her arms encircled his neck and she brought him down closer. "Please."

He entered her carefully, watching her for any signs of discomfort, but there were none. They fit together naturally, like corresponding puzzle pieces. He rested his forehead against hers as he began his stroke.

The pace was steady, the two of them rocking together with ease, like they had done this before, like this was what they were always meant to do. They panted and moaned, gasping out one another's names when they touched each other just right.

Neither of them knew how long they kept at it, but suddenly they reached their peak. Jimmy Junior thrust into her urgently as he felt the tension inside come to a breaking point. She grabbed his butt and held him deep inside her as he came. The twitching between her legs and the way he moaned out her name set her off too, and her muscles clamped down on him as she shook in ecstasy.

When the moment passed, he moved off of her and they panted side by side in the grass for a minute or two. The low-angled sun turned everything golden, and stray petals swirled in the breeze around them. Jimmy Junior turned on his side to look at her again. She gazed back at him with such tender affection in her eyes, it made his heart swell. He knew right then and there that he had made the right choice in leaving everything behind to find her.

Tina moved back against him, letting him enfold her in his arms. Night was quickly falling, and he draped her pelts over them like blankets. They were small, but they would do for now.

"Jimmy Junior?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you."

He nuzzled into her hair. "I love you too."

She smiled and let her eyes fall closed. The past few days she had slept fitfully, her head and heart too full of the love she had been forced to leave behind in the city, but now she had everything she wanted. Somehow she was lucky enough to keep her jungle home and stay with Jimmy Junior. That night, she dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat in her ear.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

* * *

It was supposed to be just a normal, regular, everyday holiday. Thanksgiving dinner at Tina's parents place. It started out so well. They arrived on time, they brought the green bean casserole, and for once Bob was actually able to prepare the turkey without an incident.

He didn't know why this was happening. Maybe it was just the warm, sweet scent of the pumpkin pie that filled the apartment. More likely it was Tina. She had one glass of wine already and she was feeling happy, that always made her more affectionate. While they were helping out with preparing the food and setting the table, she kept playfully brushing against him and leaning up to give him small kisses.

He was so aroused. He had been trying to put it out of his mind for the past hour. He was at his in-laws', for god's sake. This should not be arousing. But Tina looked so good, and she kept teasing him. He was trying so hard to mentally put out the fire, but nothing was working.

Jimmy Junior ended up pulling her along with him to the bathroom while the rest of the family brought the dishes to the table. It would be time to eat any minute now. They had to hurry. The urgency of the moment was just turning him on more. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her as soon as the door was shut and locked.

"Mmm, couldn't wait until we got home, huh?" she said with a smirk. He would be irritated about that, but he was too desperate for her.

"Not with the way you've been acting," he said. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his erection against her. Satisfaction filled him when she gasped at the contact.

"Jimmy," she breathed out, whining. For a minute he thought she was going to pull away, but instead she relaxed into him. One of her hands went down and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He felt some relief as she began to rub him, a strained moan escaping from his mouth. "We're going to have to be fast."

Jimmy Junior spun her around and pressed a hand to her back, forcing her to bend over the sink. She squeaked in surprise but did not resist.

"I think I can make that work," he whispered into her ear. She whimpered. It wasn't often that he got like this, but when he did, it turned her on like no other. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties, leaving her exposed like him. She gasped again when she felt his erection prodding between her legs.

"God, you're so wet," he groaned. He rubbed his cock all against her swollen lips, the head brushing over her clit. Their most sensitive parts touching together. They were both moaning now.

"I said be fast," she told him, but the commanding tone she was trying to go for was lost in pleasurable tones. Still, it had the desired effect. Jimmy Junior thrust into her, gliding in easily.

"Fuck, Tina!" he gasped.

"Mmmmmgh, Jimmy..." She arched her back under him.

It was raw and needy. They bucked against each other fast and rough. One of his hands snaked under her shirt to tease her breasts while the other was braced against the sink along with hers. His head rested at her shoulder alongside her own, and she could hear every pant and moan in her ear. She felt shaky and weak, melting under his ministrations. All she could do was push back at his thighs and cry out her pleasure. Eventually, Jimmy Junior had to place one hand over her mouth to muffle her, and that just turned her on more.

"You like this, don't you, baby?" he asked. His voice was low and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He kept up his relentless thrusting, never once breaking rhythm. His hand was still over her mouth, so she couldn't give a proper answer, but the moaning and keening certainly spoke for itself. He nearly cried out himself when he felt her inner muscles suddenly tighten around him before easing up again just as quickly.

"Oh fuck! You squeeze me like that again, I won't last," he warned her. Her lips turned up into a smirk against the palm of his hand. God, she was so sexy, he could hardly stand it.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away. It did not matter that they were in her parents house trying to celebrate a family holiday, with relatives just a couple rooms over who would easily be scarred for life if they knew that this was going on. All they were focused on was each other and the tense, mounting pressure building up inside of them.

"Tina... Oh god... please tell me you're close," he spoke between moans. His body leaned heavily against her, his chest flush with her back, his hips still working away. Every thrust brought his cock deep inside her, and he knew he was hitting her just right from the way she was vocalizing her pleasure. His hand moved out of the way so she could speak again.

"Fuck, Jimmy, yes... Baby, I'm so close..." Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up, the increasing tension building up into what she knew would be an orgasm that shook her to the core.

His breath was hard and ragged, and she knew he wasn't going to last long at all. One of her hands left the edge of the sink to come down and rub her clit, the extra stimulation sending sparks through her body as his cock kept sliding in and out of her.

"Ohhh... Oh fuck... Tina... Tina!"

He must have felt her rubbing herself, and that tipped him over the edge. His moans felt deafening in her ear, and he was tensed and twitching inside of her. That was all she needed to get there as well. Her muscles contracted around him again, involuntarily this time, and he had to quickly clamp his hand back down over her mouth to stop her from crying out too loud.

The two of them gradually slowed to a stop, breathless and weary. He stayed pressed up against her for several seconds, nuzzling against her neck, his arms still wrapped around her. It was only when she shuffled her legs and pushed her back up from under him that he finally moved off of her. As soon as he was moved far enough away to allow it, she turned around to face him and gave him a deep, lingering kiss. He eagerly returned it.

She pulled away, her eyes bright with love and admiration, and she was about to tell him how amazing he was, but just then they heard a voice calling from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"Tina! Jimmy Junior! Dinner has been ready for ten minutes now!" It was her mom. "If you are quite through, we would like to get started!"

Tina and Jimmy Junior looked at the door and then at each other, horrified.

"We can't go back out there!" Jimmy Junior hissed, his face flushed. "How are we supposed to have a normal dinner now?"

"It's too late for normal," she agreed. "But we can't stay in here and we can't go home yet."

"We can't?" he whined.

"Come on," she said. "We'll have to face them sometime anyway. This won't be any worse than your first Thanksgiving with us, remember? The time when you rubbed Dad's leg under the table because you thought it was mine?"

"You are really not making me feel any better about this," Jimmy Junior grumbled as he fixed his clothes. Tina cleaned up and did the same.

"Okay, how about this," Tina said. She linked her arms around his neck. "You and I go out there, eat a delicious and somewhat humiliating Thanksgiving dinner, and then when we get back home I do something that I know will make you feel better?"

Jimmy Junior held her gaze and she raised one eyebrow up suggestively. He was not one hundred percent sure of just exactly what it was she had in mind, but he had a few ideas and all of them were definitely worth it.

"Okay, fine," he told her. "But you had better make it really, really good." He smirked.

"I always do, don't I?" She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you do," he said. She pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"Ready to go out there?" she asked.

"No," he answered, but he reached for the door knob anyway. "Let's go."


End file.
